


The Guacamole

by wordsalad



Category: Meryl Streep/Don Gummer RPF, STRUMMER - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, PWP, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he saw when he entered the kitchen was not what he was expecting to see in a million years. He's not scared of blood, but that didn't remove the fact that he's seeing a LOT of blood at the moment. They're everywhere. Well, maybe he's exaggerating a bit, but really, there was blood on the floor, on the counter top, on Meryl's white top. Why on earth was she wearing white anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guacamole

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the sort of prompt, Nikki. This one's for you my three lovely sisters by Meryl fangirling fate -- Angel, Kate and Nikki.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Beta-free. Ugh.

"Don.." Meryl's strained voice echoed in their kitchen. She was trying her best not to cry but was failing miserably.

"Where the fuck?.." she muttered, and after a couple of seconds that felt like hours, and her husband was still nowhere to be seen, she finally shouted,"Don Gummer get your ass in here!"

Don was busy watching the Knicks game in their living room. He heard his wife calling out for him, but it's the last 20 seconds of the third quarter of the game. Really, he should see what his wife needed but at the moment, he just couldn’t be bothered off his chair.

'Don Gummer get your ass in here!' He heard her. Uh-oh. Not good. He stood up immediately sensing the urgency on his wife's voice.

What he saw when he entered the kitchen was not what he was expecting to see in a million years. He's not scared of blood, but that didn't remove the fact that he's seeing a LOT of blood at the moment. They're everywhere. Well, maybe he's exaggerating a bit, but really, there was blood on the floor, on the counter top, on Meryl's white top. Why on earth was she wearing white anyway?

"What the fuck?"

His eyes immediately darted to his wife's face, wincing in pain, tears streaking down her face. "Honey, what the hell happened?!" He tried to sound calm but worry thickly laced his tone.

"I cut myself.. Your fucking guacamole! Can you? I think I--" Meryl said miserably, trying to stop the blood leaking from her finger.

"Oh god.. let me see.." Don said, now beside his crying wife, cradling the injured hand. He checked the cut and it was obviously deep. "Your finger's still there.. but it's deep honey. I think we need to go to the ER."

"What?" Meryl whispered. She almost didn't notice the fact that her husband said that her finger was intact. What only registered in her head was that they have to go to the ER. Fuck.

"We have to go to the hospital now, Meryl. I think some artery got hit." He said as he took one of the counter towels and wrapped it tightly on his wife's hand. Meryl stood, now experiencing what seemed to be a late shock, motionless. All sorts of things were running through her head. They will cut my finger. Or maybe my entire hand? Oh god. How can I..

"Mary..Come on!" Don said firmly, snapping her out of her pessimistic trance, as Don grabbed his and her coat, and car keys.

 

\-----------------

 

"How's it feeling?" Don said as he finally entered their bedroom. They were silent all the way home as they were still feeling the depletion of adrenaline rush they had. She headed straight to their bedroom while Don cleaned up the mess in their kitchen.

"Fine." Meryl replied curtly. Really, she didn't want to blame her husband but she couldn't help it. It's his guacamole she was trying to make, and yet when she called for him, he deliberately ignored her voice because he can't be bothered as he's watching the Knicks game.

"You should get some sleep, honey." Don said as he carefully got on the bed beside his wife. Meryl's injured hand was cushioned on a pillow in between them.

"I'm not sleepy anymore."She responded, really wanting to face the other side of the bed, opposite from Don, but she couldn't due to her injury. Instead, she was lying very still, looking up the ceiling, secretly fuming over what happened. She'd be promoting Hope Springs in a couple of days, and really, she could do that without the added attention this fucking injury would bring.

"You're upset.." Don said, threading the topic carefully.

"No." Meryl replied curtly.

"Yes, you are. What's wrong honey? Are you worried about young finger?"

'Am I worried about my finger?’. Of course I'm fucking worried! Meryl thought, but really, that's not what's been eating her up, filling her every vein with rage. She knew her husband had been watching the Knicks game when she had the accident. She knew her husband heard her, but did he fucking move? No. Apparently, three decades of marriage didn't count for anything if her husband was to pick between her and the Knicks. Urgh. She remained quiet, fuming, and really getting herself into a fucking state of rage. Don waited patiently knowing that his wife would eventually talk when she felt like it. When he thought nothing would be said, and he closed his eyes ready to sleep. That was when Meryl finally blurted out,

"So did you not hear me when I first called your name when I cut myself?" she was trying to contain her anger, trying her best for her rage to not show on her tone, but it was a futile attempt.

Don's eyes opened at once, as he was startled by his wife's angry tone. No point in lying, so he decided to just be a man, and face his wife's wrath head on,

"I did."

Meryl waited for him to add something, to explain why he deliberately ignored her, or better yet, she was actually hoping he'd deny it and say he didn't hear her call. When nothing was forthcoming, tears immediately formed on her eyes, as she tried not to choke on her words,

"I see." she replied quietly, "Wow. You really got your priorities straight Donald. I'm amazed." she added, sarcasm and hurt lacing her tone.

Don sighed, sat up and faced his wife. "Honey, it's not what you think.."

"Not what I think?! I almost fucking died Don and you just sat there watching the fucking Knicks game and did not fucking move until I fucking shouted for you to get your ass in the kitchen!" Meryl said, almost shrieking, while her tears were flowing freely on her face.

"Died? It's just a finger Meryl! Christ! Don't make such a big deal on this.. " Don said. He too now getting defensive over what his wife just said as he knew he was guilty as charged.

It wasn't what Meryl was expecting to hear from her husband, and yes, she exaggerated a bit, but so what? The point was she was hurt making a dish that he requested for her to make, and he ignored her when she needed him.

Meryl didn't respond, instead acted on impulse and decided to up and leave her husband on their bed. Don immediately sensed that he's losing the battle and his wife was getting more upset by the minute. He stopped Meryl on her tracks, before she got off the bed.

"I'm sorry, honey.. please." Don said, holding onto his wife's left arm and moved to sit beside Meryl.

Meryl stopped but burst into full blown sobs, as she felt her husband rubbing her arm, and now, hugging her fully, kissing the side of her head. "Sshh.. you're okay. We're fine. I'm sorry, I didn't get up the first time you called. I didn't think it was that important. I'm sorry, Mary. Forgive me...Please.." he whispered on her temple as she moved to face her husband, and cried on his neck. It must be the medicine. Or her hormones, or whatever it was, it's not helping. Maybe the shock finally caught up on Meryl. She really thought she lost a finger because of the force she used when she sliced the avocado and then before she knew what was happening, she felt a sharp pain on her hand near her baby finger, and then blood was all over.

She was still sniffling but Don, ever the loving husband that he really was (unless the Knicks was on) waited patiently for his wife to calm down. When he saw that his wife calmed down and was no longer crying, he carefully laid her down on his side of the bed.

"Will you be fine sleeping on my side? It's so to make sure I won't accidentally touch or move your hand."

"Yeah, it's fine." She replied quietly, adjusting her body on the bed.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not so much. I guess the anesthesia’s still in effect. And I took the antibiotic and Darvocet when we got home.”

"I'm sorry, honey." He said, as he bent and kissed her forehead. Meryl closed her eyes and sighed, "I forgive you." Meryl whispered as she felt her husband softly kissing her nose then her lips. Really, forgiveness was one of the major factors that kept their marriage intact. Don had committed a lot of stupid things throughout their married life, and she couldn't say that she'd been a saint as well. But so far, for the longest time, this ignoring thing over the Knicks game was one of Don's stupidest act counting back up to a decade ago. She couldn't help but smile as she felt her husband's lips now traveling on her jaw line, and then on the sensitive spot on her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Meryl asked, still a little nasally from crying.

"Nothing."

Meryl chuckled, but couldn't help but moan when her husband's lips reached that sensitive spot behind her ear as shiver ran down her body, "Don..."

"I'm trying to relax you, honey." Don murmured as his lips traveled down to his wife's chest. His hands were on either side of Meryl's head.

He decided he could still hover above his wife with just one hand, so he lifted his other hand and softly kneaded Meryl's left breast.

Meryl couldn't help but moan her appreciation, "I think the medicine's potent enough to relax me, darling.."

"I don't care. I'm showing you how much sorry I truly am.." Don said as he lifted Meryl's soft cotton shirt above her head, careful of her injured hand. Meryl's protest was futile and heck, she may not admit it to Don, but in reality, she was enjoying her husband’s ministrations.

Don smiled softly as his gazed traveled his wife's nakedness apart from her panties. He decided to check his wife's readiness and cupped Meryl's womanhood. Meryl was caught off guard and couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips. Soaked panties. Good sign, Don thought to himself.

He bent down and kissed and nibbled on his wife's right breast. He didn't linger much but proceeded to the other breast and lavished it with the same attention. He had a goal so, his wife's breast, although hard to resist, he'd have to make his appreciation known some other time. Maybe later. Meryl was already gasping, and her breathing getting shallower by the minute.

Don proceeded to kiss his wife's abdomen, and then her navel, and then her still covered womanhood. He decided that slow and extended love-making was not in the cards as his wife's medicine might take effect and render his wife asleep before he had his fun. He removed Meryl's panties like it's nobody's business and then laid himself in between her wife's parted legs. Meryl was already panting from anticipation, but was still caught off guard when she felt her husband's tongue on her wet womanhood. Her hip was bucking involuntarily off the bed, as she bit her lip to stop her moans. Don licked her clit from bottom to top before taking her clit in mouth and sucking hard.  
It took everything Meryl had not to clutch the pillow and move her injured hand. She was writhing and panting, as her right hand clutched the sheet so tight her knuckles were white.

"Fuck.." Meryl whispered, still trying to contain her moan. Don smiled around her wet flesh and went back to work. He licked up and down her slit then stuck his tongue inside her. He parted his wife's legs farther so his tongue could go deeper. He then moved his fingers onto his wife's clit and rubbed her hard. She was pulsing on his mouth, her juices soaking his face. Her hips bucking involuntarily as she babbled incoherently. Don decided to stop and looked at his artwork. Meryl was a mess, heaving, her eyes tightly shut, legs parted and her right hand was still clutching the sheet as if her life depended on it.

When she realized Don had stop all at once, she opened her eyes and saw her husband smiling down at her, lust evident on his lids. "Donald Gummer if you fucking stop now.. I swear to--" Don didn't let her finish as he dove back on his wife's womanhood. It didn't take long to bring his wife off, screaming a strained 'Ahh!' with his fingers pumping off inside her as he sucked hard on her clit. Her arched back collapsed on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her husband smiling at her. His arousal was quite evident showcased by his boxer.

"Come here.." she said, her voice was hoarse from all the moaning.

Don happily obliged and moved over his wife's body and kissed her hungrily. The thought that Meryl could taste herself on his tongue further fueled Don's arousal. Meryl being the good wife that she was, decided to pay back to her loving husband and proceeded to remove his boxers, aided by her legs and feet.

Once he was completely naked, apart from his shirt that they couldn't be bothered to remove, he lifted himself up and ran his hands up her thighs, past her stomach and touched her still sensitive womanhood. "Don't waste my time, Don.." Meryl said trying her might to sound impatient, yet her tone came up desperate and aroused nonetheless.

Don chuckled, taking his cock and guiding it to her opening. He dragged it up and down her slit, tapping her clit with the head. He knew his wife was more than ready for him so he guided the tip of his cock inside her. He paused for a minute before pushing in a little bit farther. Meryl was tired of waiting and raised her hips suddenly, taking the rest of him inside her. Meryl looked up into her husband’s eyes and smiled seductively. Don pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in completely. The smile on Meryl’s face was replaced by a look of pleasure mixed with pain. Don lifted himself slightly and rolled his hips before pulling back and thrusting in again to a hilt. After a few moments, Meryl noticed a pattern. Of all the days for her husband to be playful and clever in bed, tonight was not the night for it. Six deliciously long, deep thrusts, ending with a roll of his hips, followed by several quick shallow thrusts. Good thing she already came earlier but the action was still driving Meryl crazy. He’d pull back each time she felt that she’s close and it kept her at the edge.

“Don.. what do you.. Oh.. fuck.. call this .. ooohhh.. fuck-ing… ah..hmmm..”Meryl asked between gasping and panting.

“Exercising?” Don said, his sweat coating his forehead. Ready to give another buck, he put his hands on both sides of her shoulders then pushed his body up so he was hovering over her, the head of his cock still inside her. Meryl’s leg enveloped Don’s body as he slowly brought his body down and slammed his cock inside her, hitting just the right spot. Meryl screamed loudly, her right arm reaching for the headboard of the bed.

“Oh goddd… “ Meryl babbled incoherently as Don repeated the powerful thrust a few more times, and finally Meryl screamed and panted her second release of the night. Don came right after his wife, softly thrusting a few more times, before he completely stopped. He kissed his wife sweaty forehead as he searched his wife’s face. Meryl’s eyes were still closed and she was still trying to catch her breath. Don lifted himself up carefully, noticing his wife’s death grip on their headboard. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he moved to lay beside his wife.

Meryl was still very quiet, as she was trying to fight the dizziness that enveloped her being. It seemed that the medicine finally kicked off at the same time she had another orgasm. The combination made her extremely dizzy. Now worried by his wife’s silence, and still in pain look etched on her face, Don touched Meryl’s cheek as he spoke, “Honey, are you okay?”

Meryl bit her lip and nodded, her eyes still tightly shut. Don waited patiently and finally, Meryl sighed and slowly opened her eyes after what seemed like years.

She tried to focus her gaze on her husband’s face and smiled, “that was fantastic, darl.” She whispered, as her right arm draped on Don’s neck then at the back of his head, pulling him closer and kissed his lips softly.

“What happened there?” Don asked worriedly.

“I think my meds kicked in the same time you brought me to my second orgasm.. It was amazing but made me really dizzy. The earth moved literally.”

Don chuckled, “But you’re okay now?” still worried, “Yeah..”Meryl responded and yawned.

“I love you, Don.” She smiled softly as she tried her best to snuggle on her husband’s neck, as much as her left hand could endure.  
Don kissed her temple and smiled softly, his wife closed her eyes as sleep was fast clouding her thoughts, “I love you more, Mrs. Gummer.” He whispered and kissed Meryl’s nose softly, “..so much more.”

FIN.


End file.
